After Hours
by The Cullen Girls FFn
Summary: During class, he's Professor Cullen, smart, amazingly attractive, and completely unreachable. During class, she's Miss Swan, the student with the legs that go on for miles. What happens to their fairy tale when real life suddenly kicks in?
1. Calculus

**Hello ! Emily Masen and Alley Cat here, and we both have a very healthy obsession with daydreaming about Jasper! ;) Oh! And we can't spell either... just saying. We are writing this story together, so I (Emily) have Bella's POV, and Alley (Nicole) has Edward's POV. **

**And, since Emily and I are such great betas, we beta each other's chapters! Not sure yet how that one works with the lack of spelling abilities... **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, that awesomeness that is the plot of this story belongs to our crazy minds. By day, we are known as Nicole and Emily, but by night we are transformed into the Cullen Girls - and since we both live on opposite sides of the world, it's always night somewhere!**

**Have fun reading, but if you're in public - don't enjoy too much, or you might get arrested :P Oh, and that blue button at the bottom - use it or we'll lose it!**

I sighed as I walked towards my bedroom, thinking about the amount of Calculus homework I had been given. Who assigns homework over the weekend, damn it? Professor Cullen, that's who!

Don't get me wrong, I loved math, but when it came to doing it over the weekend, that kind of shit pissed me off. People had better things to do over their two off days and they did not include sitting down and struggling to work out Math equations. Unfortunately, I still had to do it before the due date on Monday.

Being a junior in college was a bit overwhelming. The thing that worried me the most was finding a job. I studied to become a neonatal nurse; the thought of being a prenatal nurse freaked me out a bit, so I decided to go in a different field, one that would allow me to take care of the babies after they were born. I'm sure I would freak the fuck out and start hyperventilating if I saw a bad delivery. I never wanted to be in the delivery room because one never knew what could happen there. I didn't want to be in the delivery room when, God forbid, a baby was pronounced dead before it was even born, or worse — pronounced dead within moments of his birth.

Basically, all I would have to do was feed, take care, shower, and talk to the babies; anything to make them happy. Hopefully, when I graduate and start my job, they'll set me in Level One; which is where the healthy babies. Normally, I wouldn't care what type of babies they are, but if something were to happen to the babies in Level Two: Preemies, or Level Three: NICU, I'd probably start hyperventilating and wouldn't know what to do.

I recalled the amount of homework I had in Nursing 101 freshmen year — I was stuck in my room all night, working on homework and papers, and basically, having no life to speak of outside of studying.

Speaking of studying, I should really focus my mind on those fucking math problems that were due on Monday, rather than on something that was a lot further up the road.

I never thought I'd have homework in the last month of my junior year, but I found myself studying into the wee hours of the night almost each day of the week. I sat my purse on my bed and my textbook next to it, before running over to get my laptop. I grabbed it from my desk, sat down on my bed, and turned it on. Once it was up, I opened up the media player and hit play. I picked up my textbook as Jason Derulo's In My Head rang throughout the room. I got a pencil and some paper out of my folder and started working on the equations.

A while later, I heard the front door close and keys dropping on the granite counter top. My petite, raven-haired roommate bounced into my room just as I pressed the pause button on my laptop.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied. "You just got home from work?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it is my usual time, you know: six o'clock."

I looked at my laptop screen, locating the time. "Oh, I lost track of time. I've been working on this for over two hours."

"What are you working on?" Alice asked, scratching her head through her short, pixie-cut locksas she made her way over to my bed.

"Calculus."

She made a disgusted face. "Ew, I hate math."

I chuckled. "Yeah, we know."

She shot me a look and said, "Remember, we're going to a party tomorrow night."

"Um, I have homework. I can't go, sorry." It was the best I could come up with in terms of excuses, but I could already tell that it wasn't going to work with Alice.

"OH, NO!" she yelled. "You, missy, are not getting out of this one." She was tiny, but she had a voice that could project to the entire neighborhood.

I flinched."Fine."

She smiled and danced to her bedroom, closing the door.

I pressed play on my laptop and smiled when Lady Antebellum's I Need You Now came out through the speakers. I tried to focus on finishing my work, but all I could focus on was how Professor Cullen looked today. With his lean figure, he was absolutely gorgeous. He wore black slacks with a light purple dress shirt in class, complete with a white tie — they made him look so professional, and the way he just looked at his students, seriously, made him even hotter. The way he pushed his black-framed, thin glasses up his nose was enough to soak my panties.

I loved the way he did things in general. Just the littlest of things, like writing on the whiteboard - seeing the way his muscles flexed, would get me all hot and bothered and it would lead to me fantasizing about him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard something snapping. Rosalie, my other roommate stood there, staring at me with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

"Daydreaming about Professor Sex-Hair, are you?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. Rose and Alice knew everything about my crush on Edward. "Maybe," I replied as I tossed my light reddish brown hair over my shoulder.

She laughed as she tied up her long blond hair. "Chica, you need to tell him how you feel," she said as she started to walk out of my bedroom. "Or else you'll be a lonely old lady with fifty cats."

I picked up one of my pillows and threw it at her. She laughed and went into her own room. I sat there for a few seconds and then asked, "Can I have my pillow back, please?"

No one answered, so I got up and went to get the pillow myself. I jumped when I heard the front door slam shut. Why Rose had to give Emmett a key, I had no idea. I mean, he was my brother and I loved him, but sometimes, he was just obnoxious as hell.

"Hey, Sis, what's up?" he asked as he sat down in the living room, turning on the TV.

I rolled my eyes. "Yo, nothing much. Homework."

"Ha, I got none," he snickered.

I rolled my eyes again. "Well, duh. You're not in school anymore, dumbass."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That's not a nice word! Respect your elders."

I shook my head and made my way back to my room.

"You're mean," Emmett yelled.

"So are you!"

I closed my bedroom door, walked to my closet, and looked for my pajamas. I chose short shorts and a strapless tank top, and walked to the en suite, towel and clothes in hand.

I set the clothes on the counter and slipped the towel through the rack above my bathtub. I turned to my radio that Emmett had built in to my bathroom, and turned it on. Selena Gomez's Who Says started playing as I turned on the pipe. I undressed slowly and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I had an amazing body, Rose and Alice had once told me. I started to believe it as I turned around and shut off the water. I stepped in to the hot water and sighed as I felt it burning my skin a little, but then cooling it off at the same time. If such a thing was possible in hot water. I started to sing along to the song:

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me.

Na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right to a beautiful life. Come on!

Who says! Who says you're not perfect.

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me, that's the price of beauty.

Who says you're not pretty.

Who says you're not beautiful, Who says!

I continued to hum along with the radio, even as it moved on to Lady Gaga's The Edge of Glory.

I washed myself off and then got out, wrapping the towel around my body. I changed into my clothes and put my hair in a messy bun since it was still wet and I didn't feel like blow-drying it.

I looked over at my bedside table and found the time: 7:49pm. Eh, still too early to go to bed.

"Bella!" Alice called from the other side of my door. I opened my door and walked out into the living room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Bitch, you didn't leave me any hot water."

I snickered and she narrowed her eyes at me. I grinned and turned around, heading for the kitchen.

"Who wants Chinese food?" I yelled.

A chorus of 'me's' sounded throughout the house. I chuckled as I picked up the phone. I ordered the food and my eyes bulged when they announced the total to be $35.98.

I rolled my eyes when I realized that I had ordered for Emmett too. Emmett ate like a bear, literally. Where he could store his food, I had no idea. He was a really cool, laid-back guy, but he could also be as mean as a bear, too. If you would ever threaten someone he loved, or someone close to him, he would go off on you like King Kong.

"Bella! When will the food be here?" I heard him yell.

"About 35 minutes, Em." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Good. I'm starved," he said, rubbing his stomach.

I gave Rose a look. I didn't know how she could ever put up with my brother's appetite. She just smiled back at me. While we were waiting for the food to arrive, I went back to my room, grabbed the Calculus textbook, and attempted to finish the assignment.

About ten minutes later, Alice popped in.

"Hey, um, you think Jasper could come over?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Of course! Why are you asking me?" I wondered.

"Um, I didn't know how much food you ordered..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I knew we had Emmett, so I ordered enough for all of us."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem," I replied as she danced her way out of my room.

Jasper Hale was the US History teacher at the University of Washington, where Alice and I studied at. She, too, was studying to be a neonatal nurse. Instead of taking Calculus with me, she had taken US History. Jasper and Alice had a secret relationship; well, it's not that secret since Rose, Emmett, and I knew about it. When you looked at them together, you could see that they were truly in love. If she moved, he moved. I bet he would even jump in front of a bullet for her. They were what I called a true couple.

I started my work again, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I got up quickly, ran to my purse, grabbed a fifty dollar bill, and ran outside to where Emmett was taking the food from the delivery guy. I gave him the bill and shot Emmett a dirty look as he rummaged through the bag.

I took the change from the Chinese delivery guy and shut the door behind him. Stuffing the money in my bra, I walked over to Emmett and smacked him on the back his head.

"Chill out, dude, we need food for Jasper, too."

He pouted and filled his plate up. I shook my head and called in Rose and Alice to get some food. Jasper came in through the door and hugged us all, giving Alice a kiss, and Emmett a handshake.

We all sat down in the living room, watching True Blood and eating our Chinese food. As the clock hit ten pm, I got up and threw my plate away, telling everyone to have a good night and then headed to bed.

I turned on my light and picked up my school things, setting them on my computer desk. I took the money from my bra and set it in my purse, closing it tight and putting it in my closet.

Then, finally, I turned off the light and climbed into bed, exhausted.

**We hoped you guys liked that chapter. Thank you for reading. Review please! :)**


	2. Daytime Temptress

**A/N: ****So here it goes, first chapter by IamTheAlleyCat — aka Nicole — for this story. Thank you to Emily and Ubergeekness for going over this chapter and making it look so much better than it did before. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit descriptions of sex and the use of foul language. If you are under the legal adult age, hit that back button. If you find the subjects offensive, do the same. Everyone else, please enjoy your first meeting with Edward!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Daytime Temptress<strong>

**Edward**

Isabella Marie Swan.

That woman would definitely be the death of me.

Her friends called her Bella; as one of her professors, I called her Miss Swan, but when she made appearances in my dreams and late night fantasies, she was always Isabella. There was something so sensual about her name that even a fleeting thought about her would sometimes be enough to quicken my pulse and make me ache in desire.

It impossible not to think about her, and yet it was all I could do — think. She was my student, and while she was over the legal age of an adult, I was a guest lecturer at Washington State University — a relationship between us would have been frowned upon at best. However, as it were, she was my student, and pursuing a relationship with a student who was actively taking one of my courses would lead to me getting fired, no matter who my father was or how much money we had.

I was enjoying teaching math. It's built on logic and is easy to understand when one wasn't needlessly overcomplicating things. I could usually find the logic behind a problem in my field, and explaining it others came naturally to me. I believe that this was what made me a good teacher.

People, however, were a different matter altogether. People were illogical, irrational creatures, and the females of the species were the worst. I could never understand women. _Hell, I think even women don't understand themselves most of the time._

Logic became somewhat of a sore spot for me. In the past, I used to take pride in being a rational person, a person whose actions were always guided by logic. That was true enough until _she_ came into my life. I had to work almost twice as hard to get through the class when she was in attendance. The only thing that saved me was that she never tried flirting with me — I didn't think that I would have been able to deny myself the pleasure of her company, and her—

_No, Edward, don't go there._ I stopped my thoughts before they could get away with me and sighed. It was time to leave if I wanted to get to work in time.

I rinsed off the cup of coffee that I never got to finish — I was much too lost in my own thoughts to drink it — and went to get my coat.

I lived in a penthouse apartment, not too far from the university, and even with the morning traffic, I knew it wouldn't take me longer than fifteen minutes to get to my office.

I had been living on my own for several years now. In fact, I hadn't really moved back home ever since I left for college, but I did get lonely on occasion, so I went to have dinner with my parents every other Friday. I enjoyed talking to my rational father and being pampered by my loving mother. I was an only child who came at the beginning of their marriage, kind of a surprise shortly after their honeymoon. My mother couldn't have more children after me because there were too many complications during my birth, so all the love she had in her — and there was plenty — was showered on me. You might call me spoiled, but I saw it as being fortunate.

My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was one of the best heart surgeons in the country, and my mother, Esme Cullen, owned a successful boutique that specialized in antique furniture for high-end clients. Basically, if I chose to do so — I could have lived my entire life without spending one day working. However, I seemed to have a knack for math, as well as a hunger for learning new things. As I grew older, that hunger sent me to get my M.S., followed by my Ph.D, both in mathematics. When I took over my trust fund, I used my knowledge to make investments that proved very profitable. It might seem odd to some people, but I took greater satisfaction in teaching than I did in the success of my investments, even though I had to admit that they made my life comfortable, seeing as by this time, my trust fund could easily sustain a small country for a period of ten years. As I said — a knack for numbers.

—()—

Classes that day were almost boring, with one exception. My last class for the day was Bella's, and that was enough to make it ten times more interesting for me.

_Pathetic, Cullen, really pathetic._

I arrived a few minutes before class started to make sure I had everything prepared. Unfortunately, I seemed to have become the new shiny toy every female in the University wanted to play with. I swear, even the elderly secretary was flirting with me every time I approached her. That fact meant that in the five or so minutes that I had until class started, every female who entered the class greeted me by my name, wearing what I was sure they thought of as a seductive smile, but honestly, it only made me want to hurl.

I was disappointed when the time came for class to start, and Bella was not in the auditorium.

_Is she missing class tonight?_

Disappointed, I began my lecture. "Good morning, everyone, please open your books to page three hundred and twenty-four and look at the top section. Today we will be talking about ..."

The material I was teaching was fairly basic, despite it being late in the semester. It was a basic course in Calculus, designed for students that were not science majors.

I was in the middle of a sentence when my speech was cut short by the sound of the door opening and footsteps rushing up the stairs. I lifted my gaze from the front row to see the woman who starred in my every fantasy for the past month.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan."

She turned to look at me with that adorable blush covering her cheeks and I tried not to let my mind wonder if she would be flushing that shade of pink if she were quivering beneath me... I tried, honestly, I tried to keep my thoughts out of the gutter, but I was a man, and a healthy one at that. It was only natural that images of her naked form sprawled over my bed, with my head buried in the wet curls of her sex, eating her out, would flash before my eyes at such a beautiful sight.

"I'm sorry, Professor Cullen. Won't happen again," she murmured.

I nodded for her to go to her seat.

I continued my lecture, thanking God that I knew everything I was teaching almost by heart, otherwise the part of my brain that was busy daydreaming would have made me splutter out something really embarrassing. Another entity I was thanking was the one who made Bella decide to sit at the back of my class. That way, her legs were mostly hidden from my immediate view, making her a little less of a distraction.

As I finished up my lecture, I requested everyone's attention for one last short message. "I would like to wish you all a great weekend since I am not going to see you again until our class on Monday. My reception hours tomorrow will not take place as I am going away on a weekend vacation with my family. I will have limited access to my email, so if there is anything that can't wait until Monday, you are welcome to send me a message." I sighed, certain that I would find at least a dozen or so emails from the females in my class, but wrote my address — the one issued by the University, of course — on the board behind me anyway.

As the students began to pile out of the class, I noticed Bella making her way down. "Miss Swan." I called after her. "A moment, please."

"Sure, Professor Cullen." She walked towards me.

I imagined her on her lying on my bed, one hand pinching her nipple, the other playing with her wet folds, two fingers pumping rhythmically in and out of her, and me watching her from between her legs, playing with my throbbing —

"I'm sorry about being late this morning, Professor Cullen." Bella now stood next to me.

"It happens, I understand." I was quick to assure her. "I just wanted to ask if you were able to follow everything that was said later on in the lecture."

"Oh," and there was that blush again, "thank you, yes, yes, I think I understood everything."

"Good. If you see that you're struggling with your homework, don't hesitate to email me." I hoped that I did not sound like a hopeless kid hitting on the class' hottest student.

"I won't, thank you." She smiled brilliantly and I was momentarily stunned by the shining ocher eyes.

"Have a great weekend, Miss Swan." I offered her a smile of my own. I thought I might have seen her smile widen a bit, but couldn't be sure.

"Enjoy your vacation, Professor Cullen."

—()—

I drove home with her parting sentence resonating in my mind. There was something about hearing the sounds of my last name in her slightly husky, breathless tone that went straight to my head, and not to the one sitting on top of my shoulders.

_You're a horny fuck, Edward._

I sighed again, trying to will away the image of her luscious lips wrapped around a certain part of my anatomy. It didn't really help. By the time I made it back to my apartment, I had one of two choices: either take a very long and very cold shower, or release some frustration manually.

I was never a fan of cold showers.

Once the water was a pleasant, warm temperature, I began stroking myself slowly. I was already hard, and the slickness of the soap helped create a pleasant friction. I imagined Isabella with me in the shower, her eyes sparkling with mischief, her hands on her full breasts — two perfectly sized globes of flesh that I ached to take into my mouth — and her voice begging me, _"Touch me, Edward. I want to feel your hands on my body."_

I closed my eyes, giving myself away to the fantasy.

_I chuckled and replaced her hands with mine, pinching the hardened tips between my fingers._

"_Oh, that feels so good," she moaned._

_I leaned closer to her, taking her earlobe between my teeth and gently tugging on it. "I want you on your knees, Isabella." I smirked when her breathing hitched. My dream Isabella loved it when I used her full name._

_Her hands reached down to my hard cock and began rubbing me gently. It was not enough, but it felt so good. "Do you want me to suck on your hard cock?" It was her turn to nibble on my earlobe, and the sensation — combined with the daring words and her tiny hand wrapped around me — was absolutely amazing._

"_Yes, Isabella." I tugged at her breasts again. "I want to fuck that dirty mouth of yours."_

"_Yes ..." She moaned again when I massaged her breasts and rubbed myself against her stomach, her head lulling to my shoulder._

_She dropped to her knees and her pink tongue came out to lick me. One. Fucking. Slow. Lick. Base to tip, and then back again. She smirked at me just before wrapping her mouth around the head of my cock, and I threaded my fingers in her wet hair._

_I gave her a few moments to get used to my cock in her mouth before I began moving my hips forward. She was able to take just a little over half of me inside her mouth, and her hand took care of the rest. Not taking my eyes away from hers, I began working on keeping my promise to her — I began fucking that hot, moist, amazing mouth of hers._

_Her other hand slid down her body, and I watched, mesmerized, as she used her fingers on herself, moving them in and out in the same rhythm as I was fucking her mouth._

"_God, Isabella." I groaned when I felt myself hit the back of her throat. "You are so beautiful, and oh so gifted with your mouth. Oh god, right there." She flicked her tongue inside her mouth, hitting all the right spots and making speaking practically impossible for me._

_I was grunting, panting, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as Isabella's sweet mouth brought me to a release._

I grunted aloud as I felt the orgasm shoot through me. It was bittersweet. Self-induced orgasms were a far cry from what I knew would be a mind-blowing experience with the real woman. I had no hope of my little fantasy ever coming true. She was my student, and soon, once the semester was over, I would no longer have the pleasure of seeing her in my class. That thought was depressing enough to bring me out of my orgasm-induced bliss.

I toweled myself, making a mental list of things to pack, as my cell phone suddenly rang. I threw the towel in the hamper and picked up the phone, checking the caller ID. "Hey, Jay, what's up?"

Jasper was my best friend since we shared a dorm room in college. We kept in touch throughout the years, and these days we shared a workplace.

"Hey, Edward, listen, Em called me. Rosalie is driving him crazy." I could practically hear the eye roll on the other side of the line and didn't bother holding back the chuckle.

Jasper and I met Emmett one night at the beginning of the semester when we came to check out a new pub that opened in Seattle. Em was the owner. Rosalie — or as I liked to call her in my thoughts, the Ice Bitch — was Emmett's fiancée. I could understand Em's attraction to her; she was a stunning, blue-eyed blonde that had legs that went on for miles and miles, however, as soon as she looked at you and opened that mouth of hers, you wanted to stay the fuck away from her. For the life of me, I didn't know how he could stand her. I guess their case really proved that love was blind. _And possibly deaf-mute, too..._

"What else is new?" I asked with an eye roll of my own as I walked into my bedroom.

Jasper laughed. "Well, he wants us to come over to the pub, said he needed a night with the guys because with all the wedding-related talk, he feels like he's about to grow a uterus."

I didn't need more than a moment's consideration to agree. "Sure, what time?"

"Nine-ish?"

"I'll be there."

"I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and threw the phone on my bed. It didn't take long for me to get dressed, throw some clothes in my travel suitcase for my vacation tomorrow, and get out of the house. A night out with the guys was definitely in order.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, please take a moment and let us know what you think,**

**The Cullen Girls.**


	3. Eclipse

**Hello readers! A huge thanks to those of you that have read and reviewed! Nicole and I really appreciate it! **

**Warning: This chapter has some explicit scenes in it. Read at your own risk ;)**

I jumped out of bed when I heard a loud bang.

"B! Get up!" I heard Emmett yell from the other side of my bedroom door.

I groaned and laid back down.

"UP!"

I sighed and got up.

I grabbed my towel and stomped over to my en suite. I loved my brother, but when I'm dreaming about a sexy professor, I do not want to be disturbed-at all. _I'll get him back one day, preferably when he's with Rose. Ugh, mental image. Gross._

I shook my head and turned on the water, undressing slowly. I turned to my radio and picked a random station, satisfied when All-4-One's _I Swear _started playing. I hopped into the shower as my thoughts returned to the dream that was cut short by Emmett's wake up call. I felt my hand move south of my body and between my legs as the images flooded my mind.

_"Edward?" _

_"Yes?" he asked from his perch on the bed, his naked body just begging me to touch it._

_"I need you so bad."_

_In one fluid second, he had me pinned under him on the bed. He pressed his dick against my hot, wet center and moaned. _

_"Mm, I can feel how wet you are through your panties." He trailed his finger down my center. I moaned as he pushed against my clit._

_"Is this what you want?" his voice quiet, soft, and velvety._

_I nodded. "God, yes, please, Edward."_

_His mouth attacked mine with tiny kisses and I gasped as I heard and felt my panties being ripped away from my body. He thrust his tongue into my mouth as he ran his finger up and down my slit again._

_I moaned again when his finger pushed into me and started moving in and out. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. He added another finger and he moved his lips down to my neck: sucking, biting, and licking. I moaned again as I felt my climax building up, my body going numb as it started to take over my senses. I screamed Edward's name as my orgasm hit. He pulled his fingers out and licked them, making me even wetter than I was before._

_"Mmm, so good.'_

_"Edward," I whispered impatiently._

_He attacked my mouth with his again. "How do you taste?"_

_"On you? Fucking amazing."_

_He chuckled and moved around a bit, pressing the tip of his head against my center. I moved closer to him, pressing myself against him. He finally took the hint and pushed in all the way. We both moaned as he sheathed himself deeply inside me. _

_He pulled out and pushed in again, hitting my g-spot every time. His finger trailed down my body, circling around my clit. I moaned his name and arched my back as I felt my second orgasm approaching._

_"Edward!" I screamed as my orgasm hit. _

_"Bella." His own waves of pleasure washed over him and he collapsed on me._

I sighed contently as I came, then continued to wash myself. I got out about ten minutes later and wrapped myself in my towel, walking out to my closet. I chose a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a gray V-Neck shirt. Personally, I thought I looked hot. _Let's just hope Professor Cullen does too._

I pulled on a matching bra and panties set, then the sweatpants and t-shirt. I headed to the bathroom and just left my hair the way it was. For once, it looked pretty the way it was all wet and slightly curly. I applied eyeliner, mascara,a tiny amount of eyeshadow, and shiny lip gloss. Once I was satisfied with the way I looked, I skipped — yes, skipped — into my bedroom and grabbed my purse and calculus textbook.

I walked into the living room and was greeted by cat calls and whistles.

"Where are you going?" Alice came over to inspect my makeup.

"Class?"

"You look hot!" Rose whistled. "I'm guessing it's for Professor Sex Hair. I'm sure he'll notice you now."

"Let's hope so."

"Great job!" Alice complemented as she looked at my clothes and then my makeup again.

"Thanks Ali.I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," they called simultaneously.

I walked out the apartment, down the elevator, and out to the underground parking lot where Tina was waiting. She was a dark blue BMW M3, and yes, I had named my car. I hopped in and started her up, driving onto the highway, and heading to UW.

My nursing class was sort of boring. All we did was sit there and listen to the teacher go on and on about how bad it is to just stand around while someone is in need of help. I almost fell asleep, and was grateful when we were dismissed.

I walked as slowly as I could to calculus, not wanting people to notice my excitement of going to math class. Obviously, most girls would rush there, hoping to be noticed by the professor, and I didn't want to be included in that group. I ducked into one of the girls' restrooms, and saw Tanya-the University's slut-talking to one of her "friends" Lauren. I ducked behind a stall and closed the door, not wanting them to see me. They would undoubtedly make fun of my clothes.

Tanya was wearing a red, strapless dress. The hem few inches above the knee and had a belt below the breast. The dress was beautiful on its own, but on her it looked like a dress a hooker on the street would wear.

"That dress is so pretty," Lauren said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Of course it is, you have good taste," Tanya replied, applying lip gloss on her lips.

_Ha! So Tanya had taken the dress that Lauren had wanted. What a nice friend she is._

"Yeah ..." Lauren sighed.

"Anyway, we better head to class, don't want to be late. I want Professor Cullen to notice me." Tanya fluffed her hair.

I scoffed silently as Lauren agreed and followed her out the restroom. I walked out of the restroom and stood in front of the mirror, checking my phone for the time.

_Shit, I'm late!_

I ran out, not caring about how I looked anymore. When I reached the door of the classroom, I paused, trying to calm my breathing. Once it was fully under control, I opened the door and went inside, running up the tiny stairs, to my seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan." I sighed as I heard his velvety voice, come from behind me.

I turned around and stared at him. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt today, which brought out his forest green eyes, with a black tie, and black pants. He looked so hot, all I wanted to do was drag him outside and fuck him up against the wall.

Instead, I took a deep breath and replied, "I'm sorry, Professor Cullen. Won't happen again."

He nodded and pointed to my seat. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked slowly towards it. I cleared my throat and sat down in my seat as quickly as I could. I took out my notebook and a pencil and began to listen to what Professor Cullen was saying.

I couldn't listen nor could I write down what he was saying. All I could focus on was the way he walked, talked, and wrote on the board. The way he pushed his Gucci glasses further up his nose was beyond sexy.

_Girl, you are so in over your head, _my inner-self chided. _Really? I hadn't noticed, _I replied back sarcastically.

While I was arguing with myself, I hadn't noticed that Professor Cullen had stopped talking.

"I have one last message, guys."

"I would like to wish you all a great weekend since I am not going to see you again until our class on Monday. My reception hours tomorrow will not take place as I am going away on a weekend vacation with my family. I would have limited access to my email, but if there is anything that can't wait until Monday, you are welcome to send me a message."

He proceeded to write his email on the board behind him. I wouldn't doubt that he would get emails from almost every girl in the class. Well, maybe not all, but most of them. As everyone started leaving, I picked up my empty notebook and unused pen and stuffed them into my purse. As I made my way down the stairs, I heard him call out.

"Miss Swan, a moment please."

My breath hitched. Was he really calling me? Had he noticed me in my sweats and wet hair, or had he just wanted to tell me that I looked hideous? Nah, he wouldn't do that.

I realized I had yet to answer him. "Sure, Professor Cullen."

I started walking toward him. "I'm sorry about being late this morning, Professor Cullen," I told him as I stood a few inches away from him.

"It happens, I understand. I just wanted to ask if you were able to follow everything that was said later on in the lecture."

"Oh," I said, feeling my blush creep up. "Thank you. Yes, yes, I think I understood everything."

"Good. If you see that you're struggling with your assignment, don't hesitate to email me." His green eyes hopeful. Did that mean he wanted me to email him?

"I won't, thank you." I grinned and he smiled back; I was momentarily lost in his green eyes.

"Have a great weekend, Miss Swan."

My smile widened a bit.

"Enjoy your vacation, Professor Cullen." I told him before I turned on my heel and walked out of his room.

As I walked out to my car, I felt disappointed that I wouldn't be able to talk to Edward this weekend. Well, it's not like I talk to him during the weekends anyway, but I was planning on sending him an email about a fake problem I couldn't do.

_Well, there goes your chance._

I rolled my eyes as I unlocked my car, got in, turned on the ignition, and headed home.

-()-

As soon as I walked through the apartment door, I was thrown up against the wall.

"Alice! What the fuck!"

"We have to get you ready." Her body was trembling with excitement.

"Alright, but you didn't have to shove me up against the damn wall. That hurts, you know."

"Sorry."

I narrowed my eyes at her and walked away, toward my bedroom. I threw my purse and Calculus textbook on my desktop and sat on my bed, undressing, and putting my clothes away. I took another shower and waited for Alice as she brought tons of makeup into my bathroom.

"Your dress is amazing. You'll love it."

I sighed. "I hope so. It isn't skanky, right?"

She gasped. "Isabella Marie Swan! Do I own anything skanky? Did you ever see anything skanky in my closet?"

I cleared my throat. "Actually ... yes. Remember the Halloween costume you wore last year?"

"Oh ... yeah," she mumbled.

"Mmhmm."

She started putting her makeup on me, as Rose came in and started in on my hair. The whole beauty session lasted about an hour and a half and when they were done, I couldn't believe I was the girl in the mirror.

This girl had her hair straightened, with tiny curls at the bottom, and makeup that made her face stand out. The makeup wasn't too dark and it wasn't too light. It was in the middle, and perfect.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Yep, you look gorgeous," Rose commented.

I blushed. "Thanks, you guys. This is amazing!"

"You're welcome. Go on and put your dress on." They smiled and pushed me out the bathroom.

I nodded and headed out to my bedroom while they gathered up their things and went to their own rooms. My dress was beautiful, black, and strapless. I looked down to see a pair of silver stilettos.

_Damn, I'll definitely fall in those._

I put my dress and jewelry on, and went to stand in front of the mirror. _Wow, this dress looks amazing._

Someone knocked on my bedroom door and opened it.

Alice came in and whistled. "You look hot."

"Thanks Ali. I owe it all to your makeup skills," I blushed.

She shook her head as she bent down to pick up my shoes, handing them to me. "B, you were beautiful way before Rose and I dressed you up."

I scoffed as I sat on my bed and put on my shoes. "'Kay, Alice, whatever you say." I ended the little argument.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but smiled when she heard her cell phone ring. Based on her facial expression, I could tell Jasper was calling. She skipped her way out of my room and left me to myself. I looked at myself once more.

_I wish Edward was here._

I sighed. _He's probably sitting in some bar with a gorgeous blonde, having a drink and watching the sea. _I looked over at my laptop and thought about sending him an email.

_No, it seems as if he doesn't get vacation time that much. Let him enjoy this one without his students bothering him._

I sighed again as I thought about it. _You're right, _I told her. She grinned and disappeared just as Alice made her way back into my room.

"Hey, you ready?"

I nodded and let her drag me out my room and into the living room, where Rose was waiting.

She let out a whistle. "Well, don't we look gorgeous."

We smirked at each other and agreed.

-()-

As we made our way into Eclipse, we could see how packed the club was, even though it was still early in the evening. There were about 200 people already in the club, drinking and socializing. Alice arranged for us to get a booth in the back, away from the crowds, but close enough to the bar and the stage. Once we were seated, tequila shots immediately started coming our way.

We sucked down our drinks as the waiter brought us dirty martinis. Rose, Ali, and I sat there and talked about random things. All of a sudden I heard my name being called.

"Bella!" I looked around and spotted Mike Newton coming my way. I groaned quietly and so did the girls. They knew of Mike's obsession with me. Hell, the whole university knew of it.

"Hey Mike." I put on a fake smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much. Just here with some friends."

"Ah," I said, nodding.

"Hey Mike!" Alice chirped.

Mike looked over at Alice, oblivious to her presence. "Oh, hey Alice. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. I was just wondering, what do you think of that girl over there? The one sitting by the bar, by herself?"

I followed Alice's line of sight until my eyes settled on Jessica, another nursing student. Rose and I grinned at each other as we realized what Alice was trying to do.

"Oh, wow. She's beautiful," Mike stuttered.

She was pretty, with long, dark brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Yeah, I heard she kind of has a thing for you, too."

Mike's face lit up. "Really?"

"Mhm, in fact, last I heard, she was single."

Mike cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. "Excuse me ladies," he said as he walked away from our table, and toward Jessica.

Alice, Rose, and I burst out laughing as soon as he was far enough from the table.

"That was classic!" Rose yelled.

I couldn't stop laughing; I had tears running down my cheeks. We continued to watch Mike and Jess like stalkers. About an hour or two after they were introduced, they left the bar together. The girls and I squealed. I was so damn happy about getting Mike off my back.

Before the night came to an end, we had a couple more shots and danced-a lot. I had a few guys hit on me, but I showed them a weird, distorted face and they ran away. The only man I will ever want, is Edward.

As we got into Alice's car, I started thinking of Edward. Rose turned on the radio and started singing along as Elliot Yumin's _Wait For You _came across the speakers. I started to sing along with her as my favorite part came on.

_So baby I will wait for you, cause I don't know what else I can do._

_Don't tell me I ran out of time, if it takes the rest of my life._

_Baby I will wait, for you. If you think I'm fine, it just ain't true._

_I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you._

I sighed as the car came to a stop in the parking lot. I got out and waited for Ali and Rose. We walked into the lobby and took the elevator up to our apartment. We were quiet as we made our way to our respective bedrooms, too tired to say anything.

We mumbled a good night and closed our room doors. I made my way to my bathroom, wanting to take a shower to get the smell of cigars and alcohol off me. I got out, tiredly put on my pajamas, and climbed into bed, exhausted.

**A/N: Well, how'd I do? [smiles] Please review!**


	4. Meet the Masens

**A/N: Thank you to Emily Masen for prereading and to Ubergeekness for betaing this chapter and making sure all of those embarrassing mistakes are out before you read it.**  
><strong>So I welcome to Edward's second chapter. Beware! Big Boy over here has one hell of a mouth on him. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4. Meet the Masens<strong>

**EPOV**

The LA sun was just what I needed after the rainy weather in Seattle. I loved rain and everything about it—the way the earth smelled afterward, the spread of greenery that followed, the slight mist in the early morning hours that wasn't really rain—but it was nice to be able to bask in the sun once in a while.

The thorn in my sunny vacation was Kate Masen's presence, or to be more precise, the somewhat ludicrous notion that both my parents and hers had regarding the two of us. Apparently, the elders were playing matchmaker, and nothing either one of us had to say in the matter made any difference.  
>Kate was adopted by Elizabeth and Edward Jonathan Masen when she was four and I was ten. My uncle by marriage, whom everyone called EJ to keep from confusing him with me, was the first to come up with the idea. His wife—my aunt on my father's side—thought it was a wonderful thing if we were to fall in love. God knows why she thought about it back then, but when she mentioned the idea aloud, everyone seemed to agree with her.<p>

Ever since then, every time the Cullens and the Masens met—a fairly often occurrence, seeing as we took almost all of our family vacations together—there had been not-so-subtle hints thrown in our direction.

Kate was a sweet girl, and she grew up to be a beautiful woman, but I felt nothing more toward her than I would have felt if she were my sister, flesh and blood. Luckily, she was on the same page, loving me like a big brother, and she helped me avoid the hint-dropping parents as much as was possible.

"Kate? How about we go check out the hotel's bar?" I suggested when it looked like the family dinner wasn't going to end before the next decade.

"Sure, you youngsters go and have some fun." Elizabeth was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.  
><em>Very subtle, Aunt Beth. <em>I rolled my eyes and noticed Kate hiding a smirk.

"Sure, Edward." Kate stood up. "Please excuse us," she said to the families.

"Of course, honey." My mother was absolutely glowing with delight. "Edward, keep our Kate safe."

Kate looked like she was contemplating stabbing my mother with her steak knife, and it was my turn to hide a smirk. Kate, having a black belt in Taekwondo, was perfectly capable of defending herself against anything, and my mother knew it well. I would never have admitted to it aloud, but Kate would probably do a better job at defending herself than I would.

"Let's get out of here before I say something that I would be sorry about," Kate murmured, almost dragging me out of the privet dining room that our parents had reserved for dinner.

—()—

One thing I could always count on when I was with Kate was that I wouldn't have to constantly chase away unwanted female attention. Most women were intimidated enough by the beautiful blue-eyed blond that was sitting next to me as to not approach me. It worked the same for Kate—having me sitting next to her chased away unwanted male attention.  
>We found ourselves a table after getting our drinks. It was far enough away from the speakers to allow a conversation to be held without being forced to yell.<p>

"So, how are you, Kate?" I asked after sitting down.

"Same old, same old, Edward."

"Elizabeth is driving you crazy?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't even ask. Tonight's dinner was actually tame in comparison to some of her innuendos." She paused, cocking her head to the side. She seemed to think over her words for a few moments and then spoke again. "I'm not sure you can even call them innuendos anymore, honestly. She all but told me to seduce you tonight."

I laughed, shaking my head. "How is school?" I decided to change the subject.

Kate was close to graduating from the Chicago College of Performing Arts, and I knew that she had set her sights on Julliard. She was an amazing dancer, and while I didn't know much about dance, as a man, I could very much appreciate the beauty of her movement when I saw her dance on several occasions.

"Ugh, don't ask." She hung her head. "I got an audition next week. I'm so nervous I could puke!"  
>"Well, if you are going to be bringing dinner back up, give me a warning first, okay?" I winked. "I'd prefer not to get this shirt dirt; it's new."<p>

"Jerk," she muttered.

"But you love me anyway." I smiled.

"Yeah, I do." She sighed. "It's your crazy ass family that's giving me hell. You, I like."

I laughed again. "Cheer up, Kate. We're on vacation."

"You're right." She lifted her glass. "I say, here's to a good vacation and to getting laid!"

"Here, here!"

"Speaking of getting laid, Professor Cullen." She put down her glass. "How is your love life? Did you get over that brunette?"

It was turn to hang my head and groan. "Bella," I murmured. "Her name is Bella."

"Oh, you've got it _bad_, Edward." She giggled.

"I know." I took another gulp of beer. "I just don't know what to do with her! I can't get my mind off of her."

"And you can't wait to get your hands _on_ her." Kate winked as she drank her cocktail.  
>She was never a big fan of beer, and being the nice guy that I was, I eventually stop teasing her about it. <em>Well, mostly stopped.<em>

"That's not really possible, Kate. She's my student. I'd be thrown out faster than you can think if I even _think_ about making a move on her."

"Oh, I'm sure you've done more than _think_ about making a move on her."

"True," I said, unashamed. "But that's not really the point. I'm pretty sure she isn't even aware I exist. She's beautiful, Kate. Girls like her don't go after their professors."

"Just goes to show how much you know about girls."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that at this very moment, she's at some club with her friends, getting hit on by scores of men her age."

"_Men her age_." Kate huffed. "I call bullshit! You're, what, five, six years her senior?"

"Nine," I mutter under my breath.

"Fine, nine. Don't you know that women prefer older men?" She smiled and her eyes held a mischievous twinkle as she winked at me. "Men are like wine; they get better with age."

"I should start calling you Kitschy-Katy." I laughed. "Men age like wine ..." I shook my head.

"Kitschy or not, it's true. I'm sure she not only noticed you, but she's probably notices every little thing about you. More than that, I'm sure she's thinking about you right now, imagining what you might be doing on your vacation." She paused for a moment, and then added, "Or should I say, _who_ you are doing on your vacation."

"What's with the sudden interest in my love life, Kate? Is what's his name not keeping you satisfied?"

"His name is James. We broke up a while ago," she said. "And he was lousy in bed, if you must know."

"Well, not every man can live up to me." I grinned, ducking away from her slap.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

"What?" I asked, unfazed.

"You ... You ..."

"I'm a god in bed, and you love me." I teased.

Kate broke into a fit of giggles. "I knew there was a reason I kept going on this torture disguised as family vacation."

"Yeah, no woman can withstand the awesomeness of _the_ Edward Cullen." I grinned.

"Unless she's family." Kate corrected with a wink.

"Nah, your mother loves me, too."

"Yeah, well, if she loves you so much, _she_ can have you."

"Ew! Kate!" I shuddered. "Thanks for that mental image. Ugh, God, I'm going to have nightmares tonight."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen, Cullen."

—()—

After the next round of drinks, Kate left me for a moment to go to the bathroom, and I had a chance to observe the crowd. Most of the people in the bar were well into their forties and fifties. It was understandable; this bar was one of the quiet ones, where the music didn't roar so loud that you had to shout just so that the person next to you hears you. Most people my age seemed to prefer much louder establishments.

It was a stupid thing to do, but I just couldn't stop scanning the crowed in some vain hope that _she_ would be here. Not surprisingly, she wasn't. However, it didn't stop me from picturing her face in every brunette that was in the bar.

_You are hopeless, Edward._

"What's with the long face?" Kate asked when she returned to the table.

I shrugged. "Same old, same old," I said, repeating her words from earlier.

"You know what you need, Cullen?" Kate didn't wait for my answer. "You need to get laid!"

I laughed. "Are you volunteering yourself for the job?" I winked at her.

"Uh-uh! You can't handle the awesomeness of the Kate."

"_The awesomeness of the Kate_?" I cocked a brow. "You've been hanging around me too much. Soon you'll be cutting your hair short, wearing ties, and joking about your big cock."

Kate burst in to a fit of giggles and I found myself joining her laughter. I loved that she was so easy to spend time with. I liked Jasper and Emmett, and our "men-time" together, but Kate knew me better than I knew myself, and she was one of the only women who was not afraid to call me out on my bullshit. She was not fake like some of the women I had the misfortune of meeting. She didn't pretend to be someone she wasn't for the sole purpose of pleasing me—or at least what they thought would please me. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to find the right man to see her for the treasure that she was.

"I might have to borrow yours for that last one." She managed to say between giggles.

"How much have you had to drink, love? I think now would be a good time to stop."

"Oh, shush!" She rolled her eyes at me. "Now, listen. Pinning over a girl is _not_ sexy," she stated firmly.

"I've seen at least three women tonight that were drooling all over you, and you didn't even give them a second glance ... That is if you even gave them a first look."

"I saw them looking at me, alright. I feel dirty enough without taking the risk of contracting an STD tonight, thank you very much."

"Come on, they're not all that bad!" She did her best to keep her facial expression serious, but her smiling eyes gave her away.

"And I get laid enough without your pimping skills, Kate," I said, ignoring her.

"Oh, really?" She smirked, and I knew that I was in trouble. "So when was the last time you had an orgasm that wasn't self-induced? I bet your hand is well on its way to getting carpal tunnel."

"My hand is cleaner than those women you're trying to get me to sleep with." I pointed out.

"Oh my god, it's been so long that you can't even remember?"

"You're hopeless, Kate. Now stop shoving your pretty little nose into my bed, unless you intent on sharing it, of course." I winked, fully aware that she knew I was joking.

"So you say I have a pretty nose?" She batted her eyelashes at me. "Why, thank you, kind sir."

I was glad I didn't get to take a sip from my beer when she said it; I would have sprayed her from head to toe as I began to laugh. "Knew there was a reason why I love you, Kate."

"Aww, thank you. Love you, too."

I finished my beer and stood up. "How about we show those idiots on the dance floor how it's really done?" I offered her my hand.

"Finally, a smart suggestion."

Kate hopped down from the stool and took my hand, allowing me to lead her to the dance floor.  
>One thing about Kate, she might have studied ballet, but that did not mean she couldn't "drop it like it's hot" when the time was right. As we reached the floor, I turned her so that her back was to me. Bringing one of her hands to my neck, I placed my other hand on her hips. We began to move as the song changed and <em>Dead and Gone<em> came up. It was a bit slower than the one before it, but it was perfect for us. We've danced before, and while someone on the side might have thought that we were a couple, we just felt comfortable together, and we both loved music.

The songs flowed from one into another, I didn't recognize most of them, but I couldn't help but sing along when an old favorite of mine came up. "_I feel you creeping. I can see it from my shadow. Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo?_"

Kate slowly rose from her crouch, swinging her hips and smirking at me, mouthing the words to the song.

"_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo_." She turned her back and ground me slowly. "_And possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me smack that all on the floor._"

I smirked she did as the words to the song said and slapped herself on the ass. She did that every time we danced to this song. It was quite possibly _the_ sexiest move in her repertoire. I could see that I wasn't the only one thinking something along the same lines, so when Kate nodded toward the table, signaling that she needed a break, I made sure to follow her with my hand over her shoulder.

"I'm going to the men's room. You'll be okay here on your own?" I asked as soon as she sat down.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"See you in a few."

—()—

By the time I came back to the table, I saw that Kate wasn't sitting alone anymore. I caught her gaze as I walked closer and raised a brow in question. The smile she gave me, as well as the small shake of her head, told me that she was okay with his presence, but that didn't mean I was going to just let it go.

Kate might be tough, but she was still family, and I protected my family.

"Hey, Kate. Who's your friend here?" I asked, ignoring the evil glare she was giving me.

"I'm Garrett," the man said, holding his hand for me to shake.

"Edward." His shake was firm, and his palm wasn't sweaty. _Two points to you, Garrett._ "I'm Kate's cousin," I added, deciding that I didn't need to play the jealous boyfriend.

I hid a smile when I saw Garrett's shoulders relax a bit.

"And you were just leaving," Kate said pointedly.

"I guess I was." I laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kate. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like that's even possible." I heard her murmur under her breath.

—()—

That night I discovered just how thin the walls in the hotel really were. Kate and Garret returned to her room around two in the morning, just as I was getting out of the shower and heading to bed. Kate's room was right next to mine, and I got a front row seat to their shenanigans.

_Damn, if he's half as good as she screams him to be, that guy's a stud, _I thought after the first thirty minutes of hearing them. I wasn't trying to listen, but damn, they were loud!

When three thirty passed and those two didn't seem to be anywhere near cutting it out, I gave up on trying to catch something on the TV to distract me and took out my iPod. Putting on my ear buds, I turned on the music as loud as I could bear and threw a pillow over my head for good measure.

I let my mind focus on the music, desperate to tune out the moaning and grunting coming from the room next to mine. Slowly, my thoughts went back to the club, to dancing with Kate. Only this time, it wasn't Kate I was holding in my arms—it was Isabella.

I could imagine her wearing something really short and tight, her sexy lips curled up in a smile that promised all kinds of sins, and her body moving against mine; we were effectively making love on the dance floor.

At some point, my imagination turned into a dream, and I sank into a wonderful dream of having my daytime temptress become my nighttime seductress.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please take a moment to click on the "review" button and let us know what you think.<strong>

**Alley Cat & Emily Masen.**


	5. Hangover

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank Alley Cat and Ubergeekness for beta'ing this chapter for me. You two are the best. Now, to those of you who like to take your time to write bad reviews about this story, don't read it. Simple as that. If you don't like it, then skip on to the next one, it's not like you -have- to read the story.**

**Anyways, to you readers that do like the story, I hope you all enjoy it!**

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. I looked at the clock; eight am was a bit too early to be up for a Friday morning._ I don't have classes today, thank God. This means I could sleep in and try to get rid of this damn hangover. _

I laid back down for a bit, got up a few seconds later, and decided to take a shower. I stripped off my pajamas and turned on the spray. As the water heated up, I went to brush my teeth. After that, I hopped into the shower, grateful for the hot, steaming water.

I got out, wrapped my self in my towel, and headed over to my closet. _Hmm, what to wear today?_

I settled on a white t-shirt and sweat pants. I grabbed a matching set of bra and panties and put them on along with my sweats and shirt. My head still pounded, so I decided to take some ibuprofen pills to get rid of it.

I opened my door, and surprisingly Alice was neither out in the living room, nor in the kitchen. This was unusual, considering she was always the first one up in the mornings. I shrugged and headed to the medicine cabinet. I sighed as I saw no pill bottles there. I walked slowly to Ali's room and knocked before I opened. God knows I didn't want to see her when she was sleeping, all naked and sprawled over the covers, bare ass mooning me.

"Come in." I heard her raspy voice call.

I slowly opened the door and saw her, pillow over her head, blanket pulled all the way up.

"Hey," I whispered. I knew when she drank, she had the worst headache ever.

"Ugh, turn off the light!" she yelled.

"Ali … your shades are up," I said. I was pointing to her parted blinds, even though she wasn't watching me and couldn't see my movement. I was trying to warn her; the blinds were letting sunlight in.

"Close them." Her muffled voice drifted towards me. I shook my head and went over to her windows to shut out the bright rays.

"Hey, you have any Advil or Tylenol or something?"

Her hand reached out to the bedside table and knocked over a bunch of things as she searched, blindly, for a bottle.

"Is this it?" she mumbled.

I sighed in relief and grabbed the bottle from her hand.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

"It's not nice to snatch things!" I heard her yell as I walked out her door. "Ow."

_Yeah Alice, 'cause yelling won't make your headache worse. _I thought sarcastically.

I shook my head and headed to the kitchen. As soon as I had swallowed two Advils and a glass of water, I heard a thump and Alice appeared from around the corner.

"You, me, Rose. Spa day: hair and nails."

I looked at her drowsily. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed."

I stumbled back to my bedroom and fell, face first, into my bed, letting myself succumb to the darkness.

-()-

"If you ever jump on me again, I'll tell Jasper what you did in high school!" I threatened.

I heard Alice gasp from the hallway. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

She actually "humphed" and walked away. Honestly, I didn't like being woken up by a crazy, hyperactive pixie jumping on me yelling, "Get up! Spa time!"

"Up, you lazy bitches!" I heard again.

I sighed and got up. I went to my bathroom and stood in front of my mirror. I twirled a strand of my long, dark hair and decided I needed to do something different with it.

My mind drifted over to Edward. I wondered how his vacation was going. I hoped he was having fun, where ever he was. I contemplated on whether or not I should send him an email.

_No! _My inner Bella yelled, glaring at me.

_Okay okay! It was just a thought!_

_Good! _IB yelled and disappeared.

"Bella! Are you ready yet?" Rose yelled.

I sighed and yelled back. "Hold on!"

"Wear your sweats! It's a bit chilly outside!"

I went over to my closet and grabbed another shirt to wear. I decided on a tank top and threw it on as I walked out my bedroom door.

"Finally!" Rose and Alice yelled simultaneously.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the apartment.

"Bells, don't you want a sweater?" Alice held a sweater out to me and I took it, muttering a thanks.

Rose drove us to the spa where Lauren, a snobby enemy from high school, pointed us in the direction of a massage room.

"I thought it was only one person per room, not three." I wondered aloud as I took my clothes off and climbed under the clean, soft, white sheets.

Rose shrugged from under her own sheet. "I guess they do it differently nowadays."

I frowned. "Where's Alice?"

"Right here." Her quiet voice from another massaging bed, under a white sheet. The sheet had swallowed Alice's four foot eleven frame. Rose and I laughed as she glared at us.

"So tiny." We laughed again.

She huffed and we all looked to the door as three masseuses came in. All of the tension and stress I felt from school dissipated. The masseuse's hand was soft, and as he moved down to my legs, I slipped away into unconsciousness.

-()-

I woke up as I felt someones hands kneading my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see white carpet, and then I remembered we were at the spa.

"All done," I heard the masseuses say together. They left the room quietly and I looked up to see Rose and Ali rubbing their eyes.

"I fell asleep." I yawned.

"Me too," they said sleepily.

We put our clothes back on and shuffled over to the hair salon that adjoined the spa center. As we sat down in the waiting chairs, I told Rose and Alice what I decided for my hair.

"It's like the same boring style everyday. I want a new one."

Rose and Alice squealed. "Yes!"

I laughed. "I just don't know what exactly to do, yet."

"I've got just the thing!" Alice yelled.

I smiled as three new hair dressers came out of the back room, one of them holding a clipboard.

"Alice, Rosalie, Bella." The three of us stood up and headed over to the empty seats. As I sat down, I heard Alice whispering to the hair dresser.

She nodded and walked over to me, making small talk as she freed my hair from my messy bun. As we talked about my classes at the university, I saw her mixing some type of liquid in a bowl.

"Hey there Bella, my name is Maxine. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I smiled at her.

"Now Bella, I want you to close your eyes and just relax."

I did as Maxine asked, albeit confused, and just let myself relax. I closed my eyes as I felt her hands on my scalp. Forty five minutes later found me at the washing station as Maxine washed her liquid stuff from my hair. She told me to keep my eyes closed ever as she towel dried my hair and set me back in my seat.

"I'll be right back."

I opened my eyes a bit and quickly turned my gaze to Alice and Rose. Alice's black spiky hair was now a light brown. I gasped; the color of her hair seemed to bring out the colors of her eyes.

She grinned at me, I smiled back, and looked over at Rose. My eyes about popped out of their sockets. Rose's long blond hair was all gone. Her hair was short, about between her shoulder blades, and brown! Freaking brown! She looked amazing; I wondered if Emmett knew about the sudden change.

Maxine walked out with three other tiny bowls in her hand and smiled.

"Thank you for not looking at yourself just yet."

I grinned. "Eh, I didn't want you to punish me by messing up my hair or something."

We laughed and I closed my eyes again as she swiveled my chair around. Another good forty five minutes later, Maxine was washing her liquid stuff out of my hair again. I didn't know what the liquid was, but it smelt good.

"Alright, just a blow-dry and you'll be able to see yourself."

I nodded to indicate I heard her and walked over to my chair again, closing my eyes for the last time. I was anxious to see what she had done to my hair. The sound of the blow dryer had me deaf as I tried to listen to what Rose and Alice was saying. When the blow dryer had shut off, everything was quiet again and I slightly looked over to the girls to see them staring at me with awe.

"What?" I asked.

"You looking amazing!" Alice screeched.

I took a deep breath. "Can I see myself now, Maxine?"

She chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

I slowly looked into the mirror and my jaw dropped. My hair was no longer lengthy and brown. It was the same length as Rose's and a light reddish brown. I also had highlights, the colors of reddish gold and copper. They brought out the chocolate brown of my eyes and it just looked so amazing.

"Wow," I whispered, excitement bubbling inside me. I got up and hugged her.

"Oh my God! This looks amazing! Thank you!"

Maxine chuckled. "You're welcome, sweetie."

"How much do I owe you?"

She waved me away with her hand. "Don't worry, it's on me. It's not everyday a customer lets me do whatever I want to her hair."

"Maxine!" I grabbed a fifty out of my wallet and handed it to her. "Thank you."

She shook her head at me, took the money, and gave me another hug. "You're welcome."

The girls paid their hair dressers and we headed to the nail salon that also adjoined the spa. An hour later, our toes were painted in the style of a French manicure, and after having acrylics applied to our fingernails, we had French manicures applied to them as well.

We made our way home and plopped ourselves on the couch.

"That was amazing," Alice stretched.

Rose and I nodded. "How about some food?"

Alice and I nodded at Rose. "Okay, I'll get the pizza and wine. Bells, you pick the movie. Ali, get Jasper here and I'll get Emmett."

"Sir, yes, sir." I saluted.

"Yes, mother." Alice giggled. I joined in with her and it wasn't long after until Rose joined in, too. She walked away, shaking her head at us.

I headed over to the movie rack near the TV. "What movie?"

"Oh! Disney Princesses!" Alice yelled.

I heard Rose groan from the kitchen and laughed. "Alright, Ali, Cinderella is up first."

"Okay," she replied before she held her phone up to her ear.

Twenty minutes later, Emmett and Rose were cuddled up on the love seat with their food container in their laps, and Alice's eyes were focused intently on the screen as Cinderella cleaned up her step-family's mess while Jasper ate his take-out, shaking his head. I was sitting in the corner of the sofa, quietly drinking my Coke and eating my Fried Rice.

When the last part of the movie showed, I couldn't help but pretend it was Edward and I, twirling around the ballroom, lost in our own little fantasy world.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

I looked over at her. "What?"

"Dreaming about Mr. Sex-Hair, huh?" Rose smirked.

I glared at her and threw a pillow at her. "Bitch."

"Who the hell is Mr. Sex-Hair?" Jasper asked as soon as Emmett yelled, "What the fuck?"

I glared at Rose again and waved my hand around. "He's no one. Rose is just being a bitch."

"Wait a minute," Jasper said as he sat up straight. "Sex hair, I've heard some girls say that around school about Edward." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I looked at him and then down at my fingers in my lap. I looked up at him again and he was still staring at me. I gave him an innocent look.

"What?"

He smirked. "You gotta crush on Eddie, huh?"

I blushed and hid my face behind a pillow.

"Alright guys, stop making Bella turn into a tomato and let's watch The Little Mermaid!" Alice said.

Everyone groaned and sat back to endure another hour of torture. When the clock finally hit two in the morning, I got up and headed to my room. Rose and Emmett were passed out on the love seat, and Alice was quietly watching Aladdin while Jasper snored in her lap.

As I walked into my room, I thought about Edward. I thought of what he was doing at that exact moment. He was probably dancing away at some club with girls his age. I sighed. My mind instantly started asking "what if? I shook my head and laid down on my bed.

There was one thing that I was convinced of. He will always be my Prince Charming, and I, his Cinderella.

**Any thoughts? Review please :)**

**The Cullen Girls FFn**


End file.
